


An Element of Randomness

by MollyC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyC/pseuds/MollyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you can't leave the motel, you have to pass the time somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Element of Randomness

Sam called from the lobby. "Monopoly, Risk, Trouble, or card games. Which do you want?"

"Monopoly sucks," Dean said as he pulled his boots off. "Trouble's for kids, and I don't think I wanna play poker against the king of the poker face. Risk it is."

By the time Sam got back, cardboard box in his arms, Dean had sweats and a henley on and had persuaded Castiel to take off his trenchcoat and suit jacket. If they were gonna be snowed in, Dean would ensure they did it right. They even had microwave popcorn, which Sam nuked while Dean explained the basics.

"Here, you're blue," Dean said, handing Cas the plastic box of pieces. "We start by taking turns putting down armies till the whole world's taken. You get bonuses for owning a whole continent..."

*

Cas surveyed the dice and said, "I believe this means I own Australia, correct?"

*

"You're getting a little overextended there, Cas," Sam said. Cas shook the dice in a cage of his long fingers and said placidly, "You're mistaken."

*

Dean met his brother's eyes, wondering how neither of them had seen that pincer movement coming till it was too late.

*

Grimly, Dean said, "Either we gang up on him or neither of us is makin' it out of here, Sammy." Sam didn't even protest the name, just nodded.

*

"Are you angeling the dice?" Dean demanded. Sam's tiny remaining enclave of red was too far away for support, and while Dean's green pieces at least had their backs to an ocean he felt awfully exposed.

"I don't cheat, Dean," Cas said seriously. He looked so much thinner out of his layers. "I can't help it if the random elements have fallen out in my favor."

Dean sighed.

*

"OK," Dean said. "Congratulations, you rule the world."

Cas cocked his head, studying the board. "You still have four countries."

"They surrender," Dean said. Cas looked up and met his eyes, and said, "I think that's wise of them." On the other bed, Sam choked on the last of the popcorn.

"Sam, you OK?"

"Yeah," Sam gasped around coughs. "I'm great."

Dean studied his brother for a second. "Then what's up?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You'll get it eventually, dude." Which wasn't an answer, but Dean didn't feel like prying out Sam's weird logic right now.

"Shall we play another game?" Cas asked, and Dean thought there was a bit of eagerness in his tone. He made a questioning face at Sam, who shrugged and sat up.

"This time we gang up on him from the beginning," Sam said, and Dean grinned


End file.
